Along with development of e-commerce, online shopping becomes a selection for more and more users. Dress and personal adornments serve as one of main consumption goods, and also become targets of the online shopping for many users. The dress and personal adornments are generally required to be tried on when they are purchased, so a virtual fitting technique emerges as the times require.
The current virtual fitting technique mainly includes the following two realization ways:
1. Fitting by a Synthetic Model
This method makes a model of a human body or a part of the human body generated beforehand wear virtual goods to give an effect of the virtual fitting to the user. This manner does not have actual body information of the user, and the fitting effect is not good.
2. Fitting by a Special Device Capturing True Human Body Information
This method utilizes a special device such as a depth of field sensor to capture actual body information of the user to form a model of a human body or a part of the human body for the fitting by the user. Although such manner obtains the actual body information of the user, a special device is required, which special device is generally possessed in a special place provided by a seller. A general user only has a common image capturing device such as a camera provided on a mobile phone or on a computer.